


Spiced Rum and Winged Horses

by 1tiaauran_wack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tiaauran_wack1/pseuds/1tiaauran_wack1
Summary: MEDORAN CHRONICLES X HOGWARTS AUDelucia Cavelle is a new Ravenclaw attending Hogwarts. From a prestigious pureblood family, she's not looking forward to mingling with people below her class level. However, she'll soon find the nicest aren't always the ones with the purest bloodline, and that falling in love with the popular Gryffindor Alexandra Jennings might cause some problems...With a love for pegasi and a talent for riding them, the intelligence and mind beyond her years and always craving spiced rum, her Hogwarts years will be interesting.





	Spiced Rum and Winged Horses

**Author's Note:**

The woolen sweater was soft against her skin, a warm hug protecting her from the bitterly cold weather hanging over them all. A frown was carved into her face, accompanied by emerald eyes alight with annoyance.   
‘Your attitude is as bitter as the weather this morning, Delucia.’ A gentle voice caressed her hearing, spurring the young girl to turn on the spot to meet her father. He was decorated in a fine plaid cardigan and trousers, laced with gold broadcasting their riches. His sharp jawline and narrowed eyes were kind, built with a new concern for the heir to the Cavelle wealth.   
‘I’m fine,’ Delucia gritted her teeth, ‘I just know I’ll be alone, or knowing my luck end up with a bunch of half-bloods, or even worse, muggle born.’   
The man didn’t understand his daughter’s cynical maturity, words and knowledge beyond an eleven-year-old’s usual understanding. He gave a small smile, hand planting itself on her shoulder.   
‘You will be fine. Not everyone is out to get you, and not every pure-blood is nice. Stick with the people you find are the kindest. Do well, Delucia.’   
With a squeeze, she was wrapped into a hug by her father and her mother, who had appeared with coffee.   
‘I shall owl home as soon as I can,’ with glimmering eyes, she ascended onto the train, kissing her parents goodbye, ‘I’ll make the family proud.’ 

The train to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry didn’t suspend its travel any longer. Quickly slipping into her own compartment, glaring at everyone who dared step foot into it, Delucia uncovered her novel and plunged into the fantastical fiction world she considered her second home. The gentle rain falling against the window invited her to sleep the journey off, the scenery a crystalline picture of forestry and mountains drooling with fog. As her eyes began to dip, her mind slowing, a succession of hard knocks startled her out of the groggy abyss of sleep.   
‘Sorry to interrupt,’ an amused rumble made Delucia’s eyes widen, ‘can I sit?’   
Despite her cheeks blossoming into pools of rose-pink, her voice was hard as she addressed the boy standing at the doorway. His hair was bear-brown, clear grey eyes shining.   
‘Fine, whatever. Are you by yourself?’   
‘Actually,’ he gave a sheepish grin, ‘no.’   
Before Delucia could open her mouth to argue and shove him away, another boy appeared next to him. Ginger-blond hair unkempt and messy was falling into tan skin and hazel eyes, a rim of green glowing around the pupil. He was attractive, but she could tell by the careless slumped shoulders underneath his robes and the easy cock of his head that he was positively a clown, an idiot…  
‘You know what,’ she growled, ‘come on in! I totally didn’t want to be alone for this journey.’   
The boys chuckled and sat deeply into the red velvet cushions. They sat watching her.   
‘What do you want?’ Brushing her thick red hair, freckles crumpling as she snarled at them, Delucia could barely hold her tongue.   
‘Nothing. We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I’m Bear,’ the first boy chirped, slender fingers knitting into each other, ‘and this is Jordan.’   
Jordan didn’t say anything, suddenly serious, as he nodded. He threw her the peace-symbol, destroying the formal greeting. Delucia sighed.   
‘I guess I have to introduce myself now, too? Delucia Cavelle. Prodigy to the pure-blood Cavelle family.’   
‘Pure-blood, eh? We’re only half-bloods.’ Jordan winked.   
With that, Delucia stood up sharply, the book falling to the cushion. ‘I am getting changed. Can you two manage this compartment until I’m back?’ 

Plush black wool surrounded her in a cloud, shrouding her from shoulders to her manicured school-shoes. Opening the compartment doors with a grunt, she glared at the boys again as she curled up again, reaching for her fallen book.   
‘So, D.C.,’ Jordan adopted the nickname easily, much to Delucia’s dismay. She hated to admit she liked it. ‘What house do you think you’ll be in?’   
She didn’t reply to his question, the only sound in the compartment were that of her pages delicately being pushed over. Bear’s loud chewing layered it.   
‘I’m guessing either a Ravenclaw from the book,’ he said through a mouth stuffed full of chocolate, ‘or a Slytherin, from the attitude.’   
He barely glanced up from fingering the raised edges of the Chocolate Frog packaging as the book flew into the nest of his cupped hand. A loud laugh from Jordan pierced the shocked silence. A small smile echoed from Bear, the only evidence that supported the validation he felt for the amusement. D.C. assumed that though they must of met only mere hours early, they were quickly becoming best friends.   
‘Would you like your book back, D.C.?’   
‘Yes, yes please.’ She took it back gingerly, voice quiet. Her mind, usually so fast with judgement and calculating analysis of everyone who crossed her path, was slowing again. It was tiring being harsh. She blamed this tired dejection on the boys across from her.   
She refused to communicate with the other young preteens anymore, forcing her anger to the window and the scenery gracing past the train at high-speeds.   
What once was the chaotic morning of London city to the outer northern mountains was now opening to a large lake. The surface was glass, no wind or inner disturbance daring to erupt and ripple the sprawling mirror of water. Bordering it were sparse trees strengthening into dense woods next to castle-like buildings clustered together to form one. A school. 

‘Hogwarts! Bear, Jordan, look!’ Her excitement couldn’t be contained. Shifting herself to allow the boys a glimpse, they all shared smiles. Throughout the train, the new students were stirring. The three could hear squeals of delight, groans of impatience and loud whispers of speculation. Different moods clashed in the air that stilled as the train lost momentum, halting at a small station illuminated by weak lamplight. D.C. turned to Jordan and Bear.   
‘While I hated it, it was…an experience meeting you. I do believe we will be crossing paths again, more than I will like.’   
They promised to run into her as often as possible, and with that, the girl picked up her book, nodded at them and flew down the long, never ending corridor of the Hogwarts Express. Nearly falling down the stairs, she shifted her priorities to the wondrous landscape ahead of her. The once ghostly quiet stop was now bombarded with voices, so many voices. Kids blanketed in black robes gathered luggage, pets and confidence as the fast-paced energy in the air spread to all, a hurry in the identical steps covering the cobbled ground underneath. After securing her duffel bag protectively, D.C. walked lone to the man projecting his voice to reach everyone. She stopped dead, the bulk of the giant installing just a little bit of fear.   
‘All first years, all first years!’ His oversized hands beckoned the youngest witches and wizards. When he was satisfied he had collected all of the children, he turned on his heels and started walking. ‘Follow me, to the boats!’   
D.C. bristled at the numerous students pushing and brushing against her, the unwanted physical contact encouraging her to unleash fury that matched the spirit of a thousand phoenixes. The girl surging in front of her turned back to D.C., mouthing a single word.   
Sorry.  
A sudden desire to speak to this beautiful stranger overwhelmed her. The girl, her age, was gorgeous. Soft, deep brown hair spilled over past her shoulders, accompanied by crystal-clear blue eyes that melted downwards. Tan skin that shimmered gold caught the yellow light, hypnotizing D.C. in awe. A sudden awareness clicked in her brain.   
I like girls. I’m, lesbian. It wasn’t the first time she had pondered on the thought, but seeing this angel of a being had confirmed it. A strange feeling, one of tribulation of finally figuring herself out yet mixed with fear for what was to come, cascaded down her robed body. She yearned to walk faster, to weave in between the crowd to get closer, to see her face again. Debating that possibility, she didn’t realise the first-years had stopped. D.C. peered over the shoulders belonging to so many strangers, at the tens of small boats illuminated in a golden wash hosted at the dock. As one, students clambered on, the crowd thinning and thinning until D.C. daintily stepped into one herself. Almost immediately after she sat down, the stranger sitting in-front began to row on wards, the cool night breeze spilling onto D.C.’s face, entwining with her loose hair that fluttered madly in the breeze behind. It didn’t take long for all the boats to find their destination, gently seizing all movement at the other side of the lake. Wood underneath shoes echoed into the moonlight, everyone forming the large group they once were. The giant of a man stumbled to the front, all eyes on him and his next moves.   
‘Let’s go! Up the stairs now, all of ye.’   
With that, all of the students rushed up the long marbled stairs to the grand front doors. They opened carefully, revealing the interior of Hogwarts. D.C.’s gasp twinned with many others floating upwards, eyes plagued with bouts of wonder and awe sparkling all the way to the Dining Hall. Immediately, loud, loud voices mingled together, making D.C. wince. The first years were rounded to the front of the hall, to be looked down on by the staff. The woman next to the chair had a long, pointed velvet green hat and golden spectacles. Her robes, more velvet green tangled with black, hung thickly over her older frame. A hat was on the chair, with a breath inwards the young girl realised who it was – the Sorting Hat. Her fate was about to be decided.


End file.
